


Wolfstar's First Time

by remoonyblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remoonyblack/pseuds/remoonyblack
Summary: “What I’m trying to say is that I love you and… Can’t we just bloody do it and figure it out as we go?”Remus gulped.He wanted this a lot and would be lying to himself if he said he hadn’t, too, been thinking about doing it with Sirius for a while. And so he offered Sirius a half smile and muttered, “Okay, let’s do it then.”
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Wolfstar's First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've ever written so I'm sorry that it says "dingdong" I couldn't get myself to write anything else. 
> 
> Oh, and the first quote is inspired by The Marauders series by Pengiwen on Wattpad.

“What I’m trying to say is that I love you and… Can’t we just bloody do it and figure it out as we go?”  
Remus gulped.  
He wanted this a lot and would be lying to himself if he said he hadn’t, too, been thinking about doing it with Sirius for a while. And so he offered Sirius a half smile and muttered, “Okay, let’s do it then.”  
Sirius practically beamed. He reached forward hesitantly and brushed some of Remus hair away from his eyes.  
“You sure?”  
Remus nodded.  
They moved so that they were sitting right in front of each other and, while both of them were rather shy but excited about what was about to happen, they started kissing.  
Remus slid his hands into Sirius hair as the other boy wrapped two arms around Remus’ waist to pull him closer. They were snogging for a while with lots of lots of tongue and it slowly grew more and more heated. However, neither of them made move to do much more. That is, until Sirius accidentally let out a soft moan as Remus pulled at his hair.  
They both broke apart and stared into each other’s eyes. Remus could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he with shaking fingers reached down and tugged at the bottom of Sirius shirt. Sirius happily pulled the shirt over his head and let it fall to the ground.  
It wasn’t as if they hadn’t seen each other shirtless before. Hell, they’d snogged shirtless countless of times, but this to Remus felt so much different from those times. It felt real. And here Sirius was looking at him with his big grey eyes so full of love and anticipation. Sirius was willing to give himself to Remus and that thought meant the world to him. He let his eyes roam over Sirius bare chest and took a few deep breaths.  
This was happening.  
“You okay, Moonshine?” Sirius asked half with humor and half with nerves. Remus eyes met his and Sirius thought he saw wrong, but no. Remus was smirking at him. “What?” Sirius laughed.  
Remus let his fingers slide over the skin on Sirius chest, up his neck and cupped his cheeks. “I love you.”  
And then they were kissing again. Soon they were both on the bed lying down with Remus on top, as they kissed heatedly. Remus stopped a moment to pull his shirt over his head and then he was back down, kissing up and down Sirius beautiful neck. “Mmm, Moony,” Sirius said with his eyes closed.  
That sound made Remus stomach flutter with confidence. And it was with that that he started putting pressure onto Sirius crotch.  
“Oh fuck,” Sirius muttered, and Remus smirked and resumed to kissing as he did it again and again and again until Sirius was panting needily into the kiss. “Moony, more. Please.” Sirius hands traveled down Remus back and stopped at his trousers. “I want these off.”  
Remus hummed in agreement and they helped each other out with getting Remus out of his trousers and then moved to do the same with Sirius.  
Sirius now, more needy than ever, flipped them over so that he was on top. He started kissing along Remus neck, down towards his chest, his abdomen and stopped as he was hovering over his crotch. His eyes met Remus’ who was watching him.  
“Alright, Moonpie?”  
“More than alright,” Remus said, his hands going into Sirius beautiful hair. “Please, Padfoot.”  
With that Sirius lowered his gaze to Remus pants. He could clearly see the outline of his hard dingdong and it made him lick his lips hungrily because damn his boyfriend was big.  
Slowly, nervously, he reached up and hooped his fingers around the line of the underwear and with one swift motion he pulled them off, leaving his Moony completely naked and exposed before him.  
It was a beautiful sight, truly and Sirius wanted to remember it forever. So he took his time, roaming his eyes over Remus naked form, loving him more and more by the second.  
“Stop staring,” Sirius heard Remus mummer shyly. He looked up to see Remus with his cheeks flushed deeply.  
Sirius grinned.  
“Come on, Moons, let a man have his moment. I mean it’s not everyday that you get to see your absolutely gorgeous boyfriend naked for the first time.”  
“Oh shush,” Remus said, covering his eyes with his arm. “Please get on with it quickly, Pads, its starting to get uncomfortable.”  
Sirius frowned at those words.  
“Oh no – I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable… I’m so sorry Remus, I—”  
“No you idiot,” Remus said. “You’re not making me uncomfortable. I mean that um. It is uncomfortable.” And Remus gestured down to his dingdong which was in fact, looking extremely needy and desperate for attention.  
“Oh,” Sirius said dumbstruck and his lips tucked into a smirk. “Well then.” He grabbed ahold of Remus’ dingdong and started out by rubbing the tip that was already leaking with pre come.  
“Gods alive,” Remus breathed, closing his eyes tight.  
Sirius smiled, happy to have made his Moony react in such a way and started pumping faster, earning more breathy cusses. Soon, Sirius lowered himself and took Remus into his mouth.  
“Fuck,” Remus moaned, throwing his head back as he held Sirius’ hair tighter.  
Sirius started bobbing his head up and down on Remus dingdong and used his hands to pump the part he couldn’t fit in his mouth. He could tell that he was doing a good job from the breathless panting his boyfriend was doing and he couldn’t help but smirk, because Merlin was the sounds Remus were making beautiful.  
“Fuck, Sirius, wait! Stop,” Remus said, rubbing the back of Sirius head.  
Sirius looked up and let Remus dingdong slip out of his mouth. “Is everything okay?”  
“Mhm,” Remus nodded. “I just—I don’t want to come yet.”  
Sirius smirked. “Really, Moonshine? How do you want to come then, hm?”  
Remus flushed. “Inside you.” Sirius stared for a long while and Remus felt his cheeks grow even redder than they already were. “Is – is that okay?” he asked unsurely.  
“Yes!” Sirius said way too eagerly. “I mean … yes that is very okay.”  
Remus laughed and felt slightly awkward, laying there butt naked in front of Sirius. “Remove your underpants.”  
“Yes, Alpha,” Sirius smirked and pulled them down.  
“Stop that,” Remus laughed, shaking his head. “Don’t call me that when we’re about to have sex.”  
“Sorry,” Sirius said slyly, now standing there just as naked as Remus, grinning at the way Remus was staring. “Enjoying the view, Moonpie?”  
Remus bit his lip nervously as he was staring directly at Sirius lower friend. A few seconds passed and Sirius started to feel awkward. “Remus, what’s wrong? I mean I know it’s big, but I wasn’t exactly expecting you to be this startled!”  
Remus snorted. “No it’s not that, I’m just thinking um- how do we go about this?”  
“I’ve never been shagged before,” Sirius shrugged. “But I mean I suppose all you have to do is put that beautiful thick thing into my arse—”  
“Okay okay,” Remus laughed, shaking his head as he reached forward and pulled Sirius closer to kiss him. “Lie down.”  
Sirius eyes glowed eagerly. “Yes, Moony!” He lay on the bed, staring up at Remus as he hovered above him.  
“I- um. I think I need to stretch you out… so may I --?” Remus said.  
Sirius grinned and opened his legs wide. “Go on, Moonshine.”  
Remus flushed furiously and brought a finger into his own mouth, wetting it up before placing it on Sirius entrance. “I’m not sure how to—so I guess I’ll just…” and he pressed his finger into Sirius, watching a ton of emotions play upon his boyfriends face. “How does it feel?”  
“Fucking weird,” Sirius admitted. “Do you need to use your fingers? Can’t we just get to it.”  
“I think that would hurt a great deal,” said Remus, concerned.  
“Hm yeah it probably would,” Sirius said. Then he smirked, “Especially considering how deliciously big you are.”  
“Bugger off, idiot,” Remus muttered and bent over, kissing Sirius soft and slow as he worked his finger inside him.  
This went on for a while until Remus had three fingers inside as Sirius was moaning softly at the newly discovered pleasure.  
“I’m ready,” Sirius breathed shakily.  
Remus gulped with anticipation and stood up, quickly grabbing his wand from the nightstand, and coming back to the bed.  
Sirius watched with confusion as Remus muttered some spell under his breath aimed at his dingdong which was soon covered in lube.  
“Moony? What--?”  
“Don’t ask,” Remus said. “It’ll help.”  
Sirius started laughing. “You’ve totally done research on gay sex, haven’t you? How else would you know that spell.”  
“Shut up,” Remus said, flushing, then looked at Sirius expectantly. “What position?”  
“I’d say doggy style since I technically am a dog,” Sirius smirked. “But I want to look at you.”  
Remus response was a soft smile and he then crawled on top of Sirius positioning himself right at his entrance. He bit his lips nervously as he started sliding in.  
“Oh gods,” Sirius moaned, as Remus entered him slowly. This was so much better than the fingers. Right now, Sirius felt so full. So full of happiness, full of love, full of Remus.  
Once Remus was completely inside, he held still for a long moment, waiting to see some kind of reaction from Sirius who was being awfully quiet. “You okay, love?”  
Sirius nodded eagerly.  
Remus took this as a sign to move and he started pulling out, ever so slowly, before pushing back in, earning a high pitched moan from Sirius who had thrown his head back. He repeated the motion and groaned at the feeling because fuck it felt good.  
“Holy fuck, Sirius,” Remus said, shakily. “You’re—this—wow.”  
“Mooonyyy,” Sirius cried. “More, more, more.”  
Remus chuckled and he started going harder and faster, the sounds of Sirius moans like music to his ears.  
“Remus! Holy shit-fuck, Moony this is so good.”  
This went one for a while before Sirius cried out a surprised yelp, his back arching as he came hard between them. Remus continued thrusting as he, too, reached his high. For a few very blissful seconds, everything went white.  
Remus took a moment to steady his breathing. When he opened his eyes, Sirius was looking up at him with wide adoration. Remus smiled and kissed him, their tongues dancing together happily. At last, he pulled out of Sirius and plopped himself down beside him.  
“That was the best moment of my life,” Sirius said, amazed.  
“Mine too,” Remus giggled.  
Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus tightly, ignoring the stickiness. They would clean it up later. Right now he just wanted to be close to his Moony.  
“Moony?”  
“Yeah, Pads?”  
“I love you.”  
Remus opened his eyes and looked into Sirius’. He smiled and kissed his cheek. “I love you too. Will love you till the day I die.”  
Sirius hummed happily and they were silent then, embracing each other lovingly. It was much later after Remus was positive that Sirius had fallen asleep when he heard him mutter,  
“Can we do it as dogs next time?”  
“What?” said Remus confused.  
“I mean, on the next full moon. Don’t you reckon a wolf can bugger a dog?” Sirius said, sounding excited.  
“Um, Sirius.” Remus laughed. “You’re so weird.”  
“Please Moony! We have to try.”  
“Maybe,” Remus said.  
“Alright,” Sirius smiled and pressed kisses all over Remus face. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”  
“I know,” Remus chuckled. “I love you too, you dog, but I’m tired. Whoever knew it takes so much energy to fuck?”  
Sirius smirked. “Exercise of the day, huh?”  
“Indeed,” Remus agreed.  
“Moony?”  
“Yes?”  
“Do you want to exercise again tomorrow?”  
Remus laughed. “Perhaps, but only if you let me sleep now.”  
“Okay, Moonshine.”  
There was another long silence and Remus almost fell asleep.  
Then,  
“Rey?”  
“Sirius?”  
“Can you believe that we just shagged in James’ house. While his parents are home.”  
Remus laughed, then he stopped abruptly. “Oh god we forgot to put on a silencing spell.”  
“Oh,” muttered Sirius. “Do you reckon they heard everything then?”  
“I fucking hope not,” Remus said as he sat up, staring down at Sirius with panic. “You were so loud, Sirius, they’re bound to have heard.”  
“Whoopsies,” Sirius said. “Fingers crossed that James parents are just as heavy sleepers as their son.”  
“Fuck,”  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door and both Sirius and Remus froze, looking at each other.  
“Y-yes?” said Remus, nervously.  
“It’s me, mates,” came James voice from the other side. “Can I come in?”  
“It’s the middle of the night, bugger off, Potter.” Sirius called.  
“I know, but we’re all awake anyway, so what different does it do?”  
“Loads!” Sirius said. “What’s up anyway?”  
“I’ve just had an idea for a prank, Padfoot you’re gonna love it!” James said excitedly. “Can you let me in, I need to tell you before I fall asleep and forget all about it.”  
Sirius looked pleadingly at Remus. He really did want to know about this prank after all, but Remus shook his head fiercely.  
“I’m naked, Sirius.” he hissed in a whisper.  
Sirius shrugged sheepishly. He was about to reply but didn’t get to as James had done the alohomora on the door and next thing they knew, he was standing before them with wide eyes full of horror.  
Remus practically screamed and hid himself under the blanket, and as much as it embarrassed Sirius to be sitting there all naked, he couldn’t help but laugh at the expression on James face.  
“I told you to bugger off, Prongs.”  
“I- I’m sorry,” James said in a high pitched voice and ran out of the door, slamming it shut behind him.  
Sirius snorted loudly. “Moony, did you see his face?”  
“Not funny,” came Remus voice from under the blanket. “Fucking hell, Sirius.”  
The rest of the night was spent with Sirius assuring Remus that everything was alright and that he wasn’t going to die from embarrassment the next time he saw James.  
“Surely it isn’t possible to actually die from embarrassment?”  
“I think it is,”  
“I suppose we’ll just see tomorrow morning!”  
“I hate you. This is your fault.”  
“I love you too, Moonpie, even though you’ve gone and made my arse sore.”  
“…shut up.”


End file.
